Suerte
by Sailor-chan
Summary: La princesa Bubblegum va a un rave en la nocheósfera acompañada de sus amigas. Cuando pierde en un juego, Princesa Grumosa la reta a besar a Marceline Abadeer, la peor —y a la vez, mejor— persona a la que pudo haber elegido.
1. Un rave en la nocheósfera

Nota de autora: lean y dejen review para saber si debería continuar o si mejor dejo de gastar mi tiempo.

* * *

Prólogo: Un rave en la nocheósfera

* * *

—Grumosa, no deberíamos estar aquí y lo sabes. —se quejó Bubblegum. Ella querría haberlo hecho en voz baja, pero la fuerte música no se lo permitía así que tuvo que gritar para hacerse oír.

Grumosa solo hizo un sonidito de desaprobación y un gesto con la mano.

"_Qué tontería," _pensó Bubblegum _"de todas formas no es como si fuéramos a pasar desapercibidas"._

Miró a su comitiva una vez más para confirmarlo: las conocidas princesas la seguían de cerca, todas ellas mirando a su alrededor, unas con miedo, otras con fascinación. Grumosa, la más relajada de todas ellas, lideraba esa noche y se veía muy emocionada por no estar a la sombra de Bubblegum, para variar; podría haberse dicho que "flotaba" de felicidad y emoción, si no fuese porque Grumosa literalmente lo hacía.

Era la noche libre en la _nocheósfera_: Hunson Abadeer al parecer se había dado cuenta de lo lucrativo que era el lugar, promoviendo raves que terminaban aún más atestados de gente que las filas que se formaban para hablar con él.

El lugar estaba aún más oscuro y cálido que de costumbre, y a eso se le sumaba el retumbe de la música ensordecedora y los gritos de algarabía de los fiesteros, quienes estaban bailando algo parecido al slam.

—No deberíamos estar aquí… —secundó la princesa Hot Dog con la voz temblorosa, a pesar de que al inicio le había parecido una excelente idea. Había demasiada gente y se sentía insegura con su gran longitud y corta estatura, podían aplastarla en cualquier momento.

—Hey, ¿dónde está la princesa Tortuga?

— ¿No iba contigo?

— ¡Ay!

—Princesa Mora, ¿estás bien?

— ¡Alguien me ha sacado jugo!

—Grumosa, ¡en serio! Ya llevamos un rato aquí y solo estamos incómodas.

—Oigan chicas, ¿esa no es Tortuga?

Divisaron con dificultad a la Princesa Tortuga, bailando en lo alto de un peñasco de la nocheósfera. La bibliotecaria parecía estar pasando el momento de su vida, bailando tan cerca de un lago de fuego con muchos entes alrededor. Esto pareció tranquilizar a las otras princesas.

— ¿Lo ven? Tortuga ya se acopló al lugar. —dijo Princesa Grumosa en tono de resolución. —No sean aburridas, ¡hoy es noche de chicas!

Las otras comenzaron a gritar cosas ininteligibles debido al ruido, pero por sus expresiones, Bubblegum lo supo:

Estaba condenada a pasar el resto de la noche en ese lugar.

* * *

— ¡Y ustedes que querían irse! —gritó la Princesa Grumosa.

Ni Bubblegum podía negar que estuvieran pasando un divertido rato. Una vez que superabas el hecho de estar en un rave en el inframundo, con entes de lo más extraños alrededor y mares de fuego por doquier, no era tan malo.

Se habían unido a un pequeño grupo de oriundos de la nocheósfera, quienes parecían ignorar que estaban entre princesas. La consigna al arribar al lugar había sido "no llamen demasiado la atención", cosa que parecía haber quedado olvidada tiempo atrás.

—Chicas, tengo una idea. —dijo Grumosa alzando las cejas de manera traviesa. — ¡Juguemos a algo!

La Princesa Mora rio.

—Ay, Grumosa, no somos niñas.

—No esa clase de juegos. —aclaró Grumosa cruzándose de brazos. — ¡Juguemos algo divertido!

— ¿Como qué? —preguntaron todas emocionadas.

Grumosa pensó un rato poniéndose una mano cerca de la boca.

—Mmm… ¡Oh, ya sé! ¡Ahora vuelvo!

—Grumosa, no te alejes mucho. —le pidió Bubblegum pero Grumosa ya se había ido.

— ¿Qué se le habrá ocurrido?

— ¡Algo bueno, espero!

Después de un rato en el que ya casi se habían olvidado de ella, llegó sonriente con algo en la mano.

— ¿Qué llevas ahí?

La princesa sonrió con satisfacción.

—Son barras fluorescentes, todas del mismo color… le pedí a Party Pat que me las diera. —se volteó momentáneamente para señalar al alto y delgado oso antropomorfo que bailaba break dance mientras era vitoreado. —Todas están marcadas con un número.

—Ajá, ¿y eso qué? —preguntó Bubblegum, impaciente.

—Pues que antes de sacar un número decimos qué número será el de la princesa al mando. —respondió con tono sabihondo. —Y decimos otro número, que debe cumplir un reto.

—No me gusta cómo suena eso.

— ¡Oh vamos, Princesa Bubblegum! —rogaron las demás.

— ¡Suena divertido!

—No jugaré. —dijo tajantemente Bubblegum.

— ¿Te da miedo? —la molestó Grumosa volviendo a mover las cejas juguetonamente.

Bubblegum hizo un sonido de descontento hacia la princesa de voz gruesa.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Trae eso para acá! —dijo quitándole la caja que contenía las barras que brillaban en la oscuridad. Decidió zanjar ese asunto de una vez por todas; seguro que después de unos cuantos retos, todas terminarían aburridas. — ¡El número tres debe obedecer al número cinco!

Todas se apresuraron a sacar un número a través de la pequeña abertura de la caja. Una a una, las princesas fueron revelando qué número les había tocado, algunas suspirando con alivio y otras riendo nerviosamente. El pequeño grupo en el que habían estado ya no era pequeño: curiosos se estaban congregando para ver qué tramaba el grupo de chicas. Todo eso hizo sentir intranquila a Bubblegum.

"_Estaré bien, no pasará nada. Además, aunque me tocara un reto, ¿qué tan malo puede ser?"_

Ninguna de las princesas que había revelado su número era el tres o el cinco. Las únicas que quedaban, eran Bubblegum y Grumosa, quienes se miraron intensamente empuñando la pequeña barra, tapando el número.

"_Vamos, Bonnibel, tranquila" _trató de calmarse. _"No te ha tocado, no te ha tocado, no te…"_

Le había tocado.

Grumosa había abierto la mano al fin, dando a conocer que ella tenía el número cinco.

— ¡Oh-my-glob! —gritó emocionada esta. — ¡Lo sabía! Debes obedecerme, yo soy la princesa y tú una plebeya. —canturreó emocionada en tono burlón.

Bubblegum palideció… ¿cómo podía haberle tocado? Ella era una científica, una cerebrito… sabía que había probabilidades y aun así, se arriesgo a jugar…

Sacudió la cabeza. De nada servía lamentarse, lo único que podía hacer era enfrentarlo con dignidad como la princesa que era.

—Vaya, Bubblegum… —dijo despacio Grumosa. A Bubblegum no le estaba gustando su expresión. — ¡Es hora de que te diviertas! Hay que ponerte un buen castigo… ejem, quise decir, _reto_.

Grumosa pensó un rato. Pensó tanto rato que las demás princesas se impacientaron, gritándole sugerencias e incluso los espectadores intervenían.

— ¡No! —espetó ella. — ¡Hay que elegir un reto a la altura!

De repente entornó los ojos y soltó una risilla.

—Ya sé…

Bubblegum tragó sin darse cuenta.

—Sólo dilo. —dijo fingiendo hastío, pero en realidad estaba temerosa. Consideraba una a amiga a Grumosa, pero a veces podía ser algo pesada.

—Tienes que besar a alguien. —dijo al fin, consiguiendo gritos de desaprobación de la multitud y Bubblegum suspiró aliviadísima.

"_Podría haber sido peor, me asusté por nada."_

—Tienes que besarla a ella. —continuó la princesa flotando por encima de todos y señalando un punto un poco lejano.

Bubblegum volteó preocupándose cuando escuchó el vago sonido de un grito ahogado de su público, que quedó perdido entre la música.

Oh, no.

Ella no.

Marceline Abadeer había subido al escenario a tocar.


	2. Eres mi problema

Nota de autora: bueno, tuvo aceptación lo cual es bueno porque de todas formas iba a seguir. Recuerden dejar review. Por cierto, hagamos como que el episodio "What was missing" no pasó.

* * *

Capítulo II: Eres mi problema

* * *

No era que Bubblegum odiara a Marceline; era solo que una princesa no debía ir por la vida besando a chicas peligrosas como una Abadeer... no, más bien, una princesa no debía ir por la vida besando gente, mucho menos chicas.

Miró con desesperanza a la vampiresa, que había terminado el sound check y ahora intercambiaba palabras con su banda: "The Scream Queens". Después de breves frases se volteó y sin previo aviso ni presentación —no era como si necesitara hacerlo— comenzó a tocar una de sus canciones.

No prestó atención alguna a la letra, pues estaba perdida en sus cavilaciones… ¿cómo se suponía que debía besarla? ¿Debía llegar y decir la verdad desde un principio? Cuando estaba pensando la mejor manera de abordarla, la canción, bastante breve, llegó a su fin y Marceline pidió silencio con un gesto. Era increíble cómo una sola chica podía silenciar a toda una multitud.

—La siguiente canción… —comenzó, con su bella y despreocupada voz. —… no la he cantado en algunos años, pero siento que debo hacerlo ahora. —hizo sonar su bajo en forma de hacha. —De hecho solo la he cantado una vez, así que hagan como que es inédita.

Dicho esto, comenzó a tocar los primeros acordes y el alma de Bubblegum cayó al piso.

_Yo te voy a sepultar…_

Era _esa _canción.

Lo cierto era que Bubblegum ya estaba familiarizada con Marceline Abadeer, aquella rockstar que en ese entonces tenía casi 1000 años y que gustaba de flotar a su alrededor, molestándola y tocando el bajo para ella… aquella que había sido su mejor amiga, la única que le llamaba Bonnibel y que se había vuelto leyenda en el reino de Ooo por sus múltiples travesuras.

Recordaba cómo Marceline se sonrojaba si la miraba fijamente, y cómo solía escabullirse hasta su habitación en la alta torre de su castillo para evitar ser vista por alguien más; también recordaba cómo se quedaba despierta toda la noche conversando con Marceline, sin importar estar de mal humor al día siguiente por la falta de descanso.

El día más feliz para ella había sido cuando Marcy le había obsequiado una de sus camisetas favoritas… tenía un estampado algo sádico y a Bonnibel no le gustaba mucho el color negro, pero desde ese momento aquella prenda se había convertido en su posesión más preciada y la usaba todas las noches en que su amiga estaba ausente. Y la usó todas las noches en adelante cuando Marceline comenzara a salir con Ash.

Súbitamente su relación se había convertido en "Ash esto, Ash lo otro" y Bonnibel se había tragado todos sus comentarios y mal humor, así como solía soportar las interminables sesiones de besos de Marcy con su zopenco novio… la princesa nunca dejó de preguntarse qué podía ver una reina de los vampiros en semejante perdedor.

Y así como así, la amistad que otrora la Princesa Bubblegum había mantenido con la reina Marceline Abadeer, se convirtió en un vago recuerdo que a veces parecía más bien un sueño, y aquella camiseta negra se había convertido en el único vestigio de la relación que habían compartido…

_Por eso siempre me evitas  
Debo ser un inconveniente para ti…_

… Junto con aquella canción, que Marceline interpretó para ella el día en que dejaron de hablar después de su última discusió pensó que jamás tendría que oírla de nuevo y aunque años hubiesen pasado de eso, hería como la primera vez.

¿Por qué Marceline había decidido tocar esa canción precisamente? No le estaba haciendo las cosas más fáciles. Cuando la canción finalizó, comenzó otra y después otra más. Bubblegum sabía que debía verse muy tonta ahí, parada sin hacer nada más que mirar nerviosamente a la vocalista.

De repente sintió cómo alguien le tocaba el hombro, sobresaltándola.

—Por si no lo recuerdas, tienes un reto que cumplir. —Grumosa se había acercado a ella y todas las demás princesas miraban expectantes.

—Ya sé, ya iba. —replicó Bubblegum frunciendo el ceño. Marceline ya se había bajado del escenario y la música anterior que se escuchaba fue retomada.

—Espeeeeeeera, ¿cómo sabré que de verdad la besaste? —preguntó Grumosa con una sonrisilla boba.

— ¿Se supone que debo probarlo? Grumosa, parece que no me conocieras.

—Ay sí, se me olvidaba que eres tan perfecta que no mientes. —dijo Grumosa haciendo un gesto de indiferencia con la mano. —Está bien, te creeré.

El comentario hizo enojar un poco a Bonnibel, pues le recordó la odiosa canción.

De modo que ahora Bubblegum se abría paso con dificultad a través de la multitud, caminando hacia donde había visto ir a Marceline. Rogó porque no hubiese nadie con ella; no se le podía ocurrir una situación más embarazosa que encontrar a Marceline acompañada.

* * *

Había llegado a una cocina después de mucho caminar y comenzaba a temer que tal vez hubiese perdido a Marceline por el camino, cuando escuchó una voz justo detrás de ella que la hizo estremecer.

—Hola, Bonnibel.

Esa voz tan alegre no había cambiado nada; en general la dueña de esa voz no había cambiado, seguramente en ningún aspecto.

Contuvo un grito de espanto y se volteó para encontrarse cara a cara con Marceline Abadeer, la reina de los vampiros que en ese momento tenía una botella de cátsup en la mano. La vampiresa se llevó la botella a los colmillos y succionó todo el color rojo de ésta.

— ¡Marcy, qué asco! —dijo Bonnibel sin poder evitarlo. Definitivamente esa no era buena forma de empezar.

—Oh. —Marceline dejó la botella a un lado, visiblemente enojada. —Veo que tus manías no se han ido, _alteza_. ¿Te gustó mi canción?

— ¿La cantaste porque sabías que estaba aquí? —Bonnibel se sentía un poco dolida.

—No es como que vayas desapercibida con ese color rosa tan llamativo, Bonnibel. Siempre me pregunté qué pasó entre nosotras pero supongo que al final fui poca cosa para ti.

—Eso… eso no es el caso. —La princesa estaba triste ahora, era la primera vez que admitía en su interior que a veces echaba en falta a Marcy… pero no era el momento de ponerse sentimental, tenía un objetivo por cumplir. —Marceline, yo estoy aquí porque… verás… bueno…

—Me quieres besar. —dijo Marceline carcajeándose.

— ¿Qué? —Bubblegum se preocupó… ¿cómo lo había sabido? Tal vez algún súper poder característico de los vampiros o demonios…

—Llevas mirándome los colmillos todo el rato desde que llegaste… Bonnibel, si me dejaste de hablar porque querías un beso y no te lo di, podrías habérmelo dicho. —la reina vampiresa seguía sin poder contener la risa.

— ¡No es así!

— ¿Entonces no quieres besarme? —Marceline puso cara triste.

— ¡Sí! Digo… ¡no!

Marceline siguió riendo aún más fuerte, con las manos en el estómago.

—Rayos, esto no tiene precio… ¿Quieres o no quieres?

—No quiero. —repitió Bonnibel. —Pero…

Explicó brevemente el reto que le había puesto la Princesa Grumosa. Cuando terminó, Marceline estaba seria, demasiado.

—Por favor di algo.

Marceline solo hizo un sonidito raro mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano.

— ¿Te estás riendo? ¿Es que es gracioso para ti que ahora debamos besarnos? —El lado neurótico de Bonnibel había salido a flote. A Marceline le parecía graciosísimo cuando eso pasaba.

— ¿Es en serio? ¡Es la bomba! ¡Jugaste un estúpido juego y perdiste en la primera ronda! ¡Y contra la Princesa Grumosa, de todas las personas!

— ¿Me vas a besar o no? —preguntó impacientemente Bubblegum cruzándose de brazos.

—Oye, pero ¿qué no vamos demasiado rápido? Ash por lo menos me llevó a un par de citas antes de besarme. —continuó bromeando Marceline.

—Ya olvídalo. —dijo Bonnibel dándose media vuelta para salir. La mención de Ash había hecho empeorar su humor.

—Vamos, Bonnibel, sólo bromeaba. Sé que nunca te agradó Ash, pero ya no tiene importancia. No sé si te hayas enterado, pero rompimos hace unos años.

—Algo escuché. Lo siento.

—Yo lo siento más por Hambo. —Marceline ahora lucía triste. Bonnibel sabía que Hambo había sido muy importante para ella. —Ash es un tarado. Nunca me conoció como tú.

Al decir lo último desvió un poco la mirada. A Marceline nunca le gustaba decir ese tipo de cosas mirándola a los ojos, pues se apenaba.

— ¡Ya deja de mirarme! Me pones nerviosa… ¿quieres el beso o no?

—No quiero, pero debo. —se apresuró a decir Bonnibel.

—Como sea… ¿sabes? Después del rojo, el rosa es mi sabor favorito.

La sonrisita de Marceline dejó ver que dijo esto último para molestar a la princesa, quien solo la ignoró con el ceño fruncido.

—No me estés viendo. —le dijo Bonnibel.

—Está bien. —dijo Marceline con un resoplido.

—Cierra los ojos.

— ¿Y cómo voy a ver hacia dónde van mis labios?

—Sólo hazlo.

Marceline obedeció a regañadientes y cerró los ojos antes que Bubblegum, quien suspiró y se preparó mentalmente. Nunca habría pensado que besaría a su ex mejor amiga y mucho menos en tales circunstancias. Se aproximó muy despacio, hasta que se dio cuenta que ella tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y eso solo acrecentaba su nerviosismo, de modo que los cerró.

—Bonnibel.

— ¿Mmm?

—Estoy esperando, ¿por qué tardas tanto?

—Oh, lo siento.

E hizo desaparecer el espacio que las separaba.


	3. Subidón

Nota de autora: Por cada review que reciba diciendo "Tardas mucho" tardaré más, que no es por gusto: no tenía internet y tuve problemas en la escuela. En fin, con chance el próximo capítulo sea el último pero estén pendientes porque ya tengo idea para otra historia, por supuesto también Bubbline ;)

P.S. To the person who reviewed in English: Dude, you should check out my profile because I'm posting chapters in both Spanish and English, so you can totally read this, look for it with the name of "Odds".

* * *

Capítulo III: Subidón

* * *

Bonnibel caminaba desorientada de regreso hacia donde había visto a las princesas por última vez, sintiéndose como si hubiese salido de su cuerpo y estuviese viendo desde arriba todo lo que sucedía.

El rave seguía en su apogeo, con la música tan estridente como siempre y el mismo baile slam. Se detuvo un momento para serenarse un poco y poner en orden su cabeza cuando sintió algo frío y húmedo en la mano que la sobresaltó; cuando miró, se dio cuenta de que había puesto la mano en una barra con hielo picado. Se frotó la mano y continuó su camino, buscando con la mirada al grupo de princesas que había dejado atrás al ir a cumplir con su real misión. Finalmente logró divisar a Grumosa flotando mientras se contoneaba con un ritmo que nada tenía que ver con la música tocándose en ese momento.

A base de empujones logró abrirse paso; no era momento de ser la "Dulce Princesa", no estaba de ánimos. Sonaba estúpido, pero el beso con Marceline le había hecho sentir _rebelde_, y recordó esos momentos en los que sus consejeros reales la instaron a alejarse de la compañía de la Reina Vampiro cuando aún eran un par de jovencitas.

— ¿Estás aquí? —dijo Grumosa sin poder esconder el asombro de su voz cuando vio a Bonnibel.

—Me estás viendo y hablando, por supuesto que estoy aquí. —respondió Bonnibel con voz hosca.

—Ya hasta nos habíamos olvidado de ti. —Grumosa tenía gesto indiferente. Las princesas a su alrededor también se habían percatado de la presencia de Bonnibel y miraban atentamente.

—Entonces… —empezó la princesa Slime incómodamente.

— ¿Lo hiciste? —preguntó Hot Dog con desagrado.

Bonnibel suspiró. Por alguna razón el hecho de haber besado a Marceline y tener que presumirlo para probar su valor no le resultaba atrayente, ni por haber cumplido el reto. Sentía que estaba trivializando algo que, a decir verdad, había causado un poco más de mella de lo que le habría gustado admitir. Al besar a Marceline, había _sentido _cómo los colmillos de esta absorbían el color rosa de su piel… había sido extraño pero no en un mal sentido, más bien le había causado un extraño…

No.

¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? Había estado a punto de admitirse _a sí misma_, que besar a Marceline le había parecido "no desagradable", "placentero", incluso y eso era más de lo que le hubiese gustado decir. No podía pensar semejante cosa… ella estaba para su reino y súbditos, no para estar sintiendo cosas al besar a la problemática vampiresa que tantos dolores de cabeza había provocado a Ooo.

— ¿Escuchaste lo que dije? —preguntó Grumosa de mal humor, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Eh? ¿El qué? —Bonnibel dio un respingo.

—Ay, olvídalo. Estábamos diciendo que tus labios son la prueba, están pálidos así que te creemos. Ahora Princesa Trapo ha ido a cumplir su reto. —La Princesa Bubblegum miró a su alrededor para confirmar que dicha princesa estaba ausente, no podía haber estado tan distraída. —Tú estabas demasiado embobada viendo a tu novia así que continuamos sin ti.

Bubblegum frunció el ceño sin saber a qué se refería, cuando lo vio: Marceline había subido una vez más al escenario y ahora tocaba una canción más animada que sus usuales melodías.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡No la estaba mirando! ¡Arrrrgh! —Ahora se sentía avergonzada y también estúpida; ¡ni siquiera había estado mirándola! Su mirada estaba perdida, podría haber estado mirando a cualquiera.

—Sí, sí, como sea. —Grumosa la estaba tirando a loca y eso solo acrecentó su malhumor. —Trapo debe hacerle una escenita de celos a ese demonio que está con su novia, ¡esto será taaaaaan "grumoso"!

Mientras tanto, Marceline seguía tocando con una energía inusual en ella y Bonnibel no pudo evitar sonrojarse… ¿sería acaso por el beso? ¿Se sentiría… inspirada, tal vez?

—Qué bueno, ya te regresó el color. —le dijo la princesa Mora a gritos. Bonnibel rio nerviosamente. —Ya empezaba a preocuparme.

Marceline seguía tocando, ahora con un ritmo mucho más calmado y se veía concentrada en su improvisación. Bubblegum luchó para controlar su sonrojo y la observó atentamente; la vampiresa tenía una sonrisita complacida en el rostro y flotaba libremente mientras ejecutaba las notas con fluidez.

Escuchó un grito a su lado proveniente de las princesas que anunciaban el regreso de Trapo, pero no prestó atención sino que siguió observando a la muchacha que ya había finalizado su improvisada canción. Cuando volteó, se encontró con la sonrisa taimada de Grumosa, que sonreía como si supiera algo que nadie más sabía.

* * *

El tiempo pasó cruelmente despacio, al menos para ella. Para su desgracia, las princesas habían amado el juego de Grumosa y siguieron jugándolo durante horas; algunas tuvieron mala suerte y tuvieron más de tres retos, otras se salvaron y obtuvieron solo uno o dos. Se marcharon mucho tiempo después, todas ellas riendo traviesamente mientras pasaban a través del portal que las llevaría de vuelta a Ooo… todas, menos Bonnibel quien seguía callada y al llegar al castillo solo se deslizó bajo las sábanas una vez se hubo cambiado de ropa, lista para tratar de conciliar el sueño. Estaba exhausta y solo quería cerrar los ojos y obtener un poco de descanso, pero su mente no se lo permitía.

Daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama, intentando desconectar su cerebro y dormir un poco; el sueño tocó a su puerta más de una hora después, y cuando comenzaba a sentirse adormilada, en ese estado entre la somnolencia ligera y la profunda, sintió una fría y desagradable brisa a pesar de los cobertores que le daban abrigo.

—Hola, Bonnibel.

Era la segunda vez que escuchaba esa misma voz diciendo esa misma frase. Saltó de la cama inmediatamente conteniendo un grito, pues no quería despertar a nadie y tener que explicar por qué Marceline Abadeer flotaba encima de su cama, mirándola con esa expresión que reservaba para ella cuando aún eran amigas.

— ¡M-Marcy, me asustaste! ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Marceline iba a responder cuando en la oscuridad reconoció la camiseta que Bonnibel estaba usando. Ambas se sonrojaron furiosamente y el silencio en el que estaban sumidas se volvió incómodo.

—Te fuiste sin despedirte. —murmuró Marceline después de un rato. —No es que me importe, claro, pero… ¡ya te dije que dejes de mirarme así!

La princesa suspiró; era difícil no mirar fijamente a Marceline, quien lucía como un sueño allí, en su alcoba real. Como para demostrarle que estaba ahí de verdad, Marceline se dejó caer en la cama. La vampiresa nunca usaba sofás —como podía constatar ese sólido sofá en su sala —ni muebles destinados al descanso, excepto cuando estaba con Bonnibel.

La muchacha mayor se cruzó de brazos y contempló el techo. Bonnibel no dijo nada y la imitó, preguntándose qué de interesante podía haber ahí… y si Marcy había ido solo observar su techo. Como respondiendo a su pregunta, Marceline se incorporó a medias, apoyándose en uno de sus antebrazos, quedando de cara a ella.

—Mentí.

— ¿Mmm? ¿En qué? —Bonnibel se giró en la cama para mirarla.

—El rosa no era mi segundo favor favorito. Nunca lo había probado.

— "¿Era?" —observó Bubblegum.

—Cállate.

— ¿Ahora lo es?

Marcy se rascó la cabeza.

—No está mal. —su voz no sonó tan indiferente como habría deseado.

—Supongo que ese es el mejor cumplido que podría esperar. —esto hizo sentir extrañamente satisfecha a la princesa. —Tocaste muy bien.

—Yo… tú… me diste un subidón de azúcar. Tenía que liberar toda esa energía de algún modo.

La muchacha estaba visiblemente apenada.

—No son los besos de Ash, pero tampoco son tan malos. —Bonnibel se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Y eso cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Marceline, quien de repente se sentía curiosa respecto al asunto. — ¿Acaso te lo han dicho?

—Yo lo sé, eso es todo.

—De eso nada. Anda, dímelo.

— ¿Y a ti qué te importa? Nos besamos, tú dime.

Marceline rio.

—Oh vamos, Bonnibel. Como si alguna vez hubieses besado a alguien antes de esta noche, solo admítelo.

—Para que lo sepas, este no fue mi primer beso.

—Mentira. —Marcy de repente había fruncido el ceño.

—No me creas si no quieres, pero todos estos años que no hemos hablado tampoco es que haya estado viviendo bajo una roca.

— ¿Fue Finn?

Bubblegum la miró como si hubiese soltado una palabreja.

— ¿Estás loca? Finn es un niño.

—Si mal no recuerdo, hubo un tiempo en que te volviste de su edad.

—Regresé a la normalidad y además ahora él está con la Princesa Flama, solo tenía un enamoramiento tonto hacia mí.

—No se me ocurre quién más podría haber sido.

—Claro, como solo conozco a Finn.

— ¿Entonces quién fue?

—No lo conoces. Y ahora si me disculpas, voy a dormir. Gütten tag.

—Dime quién fue.

— ¡Un príncipe! ¿Está bien? ¿Ya eres feliz? Aquel que vino de visita hace años a pretenderme; nos besamos en el bosque pero cuando quise contártelo tú habías peleado con Ash y pasé toda la tarde consolándote. —Bubblegum dijo todo esto sin tomar aliento ni una sola vez. —Todo para que al día siguiente te reconciliaras con él.

— ¿Te besaste con ese tarado? —se sulfuró la reina. — ¡Dijiste que no te gustaba!

— ¡Tal vez si mi mejor amiga hubiese prestado atención, sabría que no era tan mal tipo! —se enfureció a su vez la princesa.

— ¡Ash era mi novio!

— ¿Y qué, yo no podía tener novio o tan siquiera besar a alguien?

—Pues… ¡claro que sí, pero…!

—Regrésate con tu zopenco novio. Y cierra la ventana al salir, tengo frío. —Bonnibel se arrebujó entre las sábanas y se volteó.

—A lo mejor si me encuentro a tu principito le digo que venga a darte unos besos.

—Te lo agradecería. —replicó Bubblegum con los dientes apretados.

— ¡Si fuera él me estarías pidiendo otro beso!

Bubblegum se sentó de golpe, con el ceño fruncido y casi echando humo por las orejas.

— ¡Ya deja ese asunto, Marcy! Si tanto te molesta, —se cruzó de brazos. —dame otro beso.

—Está bien.

—Oye, espera… ¿qué? No era en serio.

—Mala suerte para ti.

Y no era como si la dulce princesa se resistiera. Los labios de Marceline eran fríos y le provocaban un estremecimiento que distaba mucho de ser desagradable, se sentía como comer hielo suave. En menos de diez horas estaba besando a Marceline por segunda vez, y sin embargo la sensación era tan familiar para ella como si hubiese nacido sabiendo cómo hacerlo.

¿En qué momento su relación se había vuelto tan íntima? ¿Ya era así? Por supuesto que lo era. Marceline solo mostraba su verdadera persona frente a Bubblegum y viceversa. Cuando se separaron Marcy frunció el ceño y se apartó un poco, jugueteando con su negro cabello; Bonnibel por su parte encontró un súbito interés en el dobladillo de su camiseta.

—Creo que debo irme. —y como una exhalación, voló hasta la ventana.

—Marcy… —la aludida volteó. — ¿puedes quedarte? Como antes.

— ¿Ya me extrañas? —la sonrisita traviesa de Marcy no podía ocultar la sorpresa de su voz. Voló de nuevo hasta la cama. —Si tanto insistes.

Así fue como, una vez más, la reina vampiro cuidó el sueño de la dulce princesa del reino de Ooo por primera vez en años.


End file.
